Devotion & Loyalty
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Artemis has a brain tumour. Butler calls Holly to tell her what has happened. Holly wanting to be with Artemis through everything has to make a choice between Artemis and Haven. She gets threats from the Council to choose. When she chooses Artemis she ceases communication with the people now 18 years later the People need help. What will they find?...


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters. Also I am a very sick person so their will be periods where I don't update. But ALL my stories will be updated eventually.**

* * *

**Merry Christmas**

**and have**

**a Happy New Year**

* * *

**Introduction**

Artemis has a brain tumour. Butler calls Holly to tell her what has happened. Holly wanting to be with Artemis through everything has to make a choice between Artemis and Haven. She gets threats from the Council to choose. When she chooses Artemis she ceases communication with the people now 18 years later the People need help. What will they find?...

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Holly smiled while heading to a Shuttle. She had been trapped at her desk now for five months. She had tried to get a visa to go to the surface but was stopped by the Council. The damned Council that wouldn't let her see her Best Friend and Boyfriend Artemis Fowl II. Not that anyone knew they were dating. She hadn't been able to talk to him much either. Especially in the last two months. She missed him. She was due for the ritual now. So she would sneak into Fowl Manor after it was done.

It doesn't take long to get to the surface. She quickly flies to the ritual site and replenishes her magic. She sighs feeling better than she started flying to Fowl Manor. She hoped Artemis was home. She was at Fowl Manor in an hour. She went to the window of Artemis's study hoping to see him but it was empty. Holly felt her gut churning something was wrong. She opened the window and flow down. She didn't know were Artemis was but his study looked to be hardly used. Which had her worried. Because he never went long without being in his study.

Suddenly the door opens and Holly sees Butler enter. He looked tired and stressed.

"Captain?" Butler calls

Holly unshields herself smiling at Butler.

"Hey Butler. Where is Artemis?" Holly asks

"Holly your telling me you don't know?" Butler asks shocked

"Know what?" Holly asks sensing something bad has happened

"Holly, Artemis isn't doing good", Butler tells her

"What happened?" Holly asks worried

"Holly in the months you have been gone. Artemis started to complain of headaches and blurred vision. Till one day he collapsed in a seizure", Butler tells her, "We called a ambulance and he was taken to hospital. They did tests..."

"And what? I can heal him", Holly asks panicked

"He had a brain tumour", Butler says sadly

Holly gasps a tumour is one thing her Magic didn't work on.

"Had?" Holly asks weakly

"They removed it 2 months ago. But...", Butler says hesitantly

"But what?" Holly asks

"Something went wrong. We were warned it might with the brain surgery. He was in a coma for two weeks. When he woke up there were noticeable changes in Artemis", Butler tells her

"Just tell me!" Holly asks she knew Butler was trying to break it too her gently, but she needed to hear.

"He is weak in the legs so he can't walk at the moment. He also can't speak well. He has slight memory problem every now and then. He was slightly shaking hands. But he lost his sight Holly", Butler says sadly

Holly gasps. Holly couldn't think what Artemis was going through right now to a genus sight and memory is important.

"Where is he?" Holly asks urgently

"We moved him to the Manor. Follow me", Butler says and leads her out of the study

Holly notices how quiet the Manor is.

"He will be having physical and speech therapy", Butler informs her

"Where is everyone?" Holly asks

Butler frowns he looked angry

"Mr and Mrs Fowl have taken the twins away. They didn't what them to see their brother like that", Butler says

"But they are his family!" Holly exclaims

"They haven't been close to Artemis since he was gone those three years", Butler tells her

"Why didn't Artemis tell me?" Holly asks confused

"He didn't want to worry you", Butler informs her

"But we saved his mother with JayJay", Holly protests

"Artemis was trying to help his mother so they could be close. But he still couldn't get close to his family", Butler replies

Holly frowns. Who did that leave with Artemis?

"Who is here looking after Artemis?" Holly asks out loud

"Just Juliet and myself. He has physicists come in and a nurse", Butler replies

They were outside Artemis's room now.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Butler asks

"No...I'll be fine", Holly replies nervously

"Just press the button beside his bed if you or Artemis needs help. He knows to press it. It is one thing he can do", Butler tells her gently

"Thanks", Holly replies

Butler nods and leaves. Holly takes a deep breath. She was nervous. But Artemis needs her.

Holly opens the door to see Artemis sickly pale. His head was bandaged. Some of his hair was gone. He was well looking like he was watching the TV. She had never seen him watch TV. He looked sad. But he turned his head to her.

"Hello Arty", Holly says softly

His eyes seemed to light up.

"H...h..", Artemis tries getting frustrated

"Hey easy. It's ok", Holly says softly and takes his hand

He grips it weakly.

"Your going to be ok", Holly says

He raises his eyebrow at her.

"Butler told me everything. You should have told me Arty. I would have been here sooner", Holly tells the genesis

Artemis moves his other hand. She Holly realises he was signing shakily.

'_You would have gotten in trouble', _Artemis slowly signs

"I don't care. You will come first", Holly tells him

'_You can't be with me...like...like this. It isn't fair to...you', _Artemis signs weakly

"It is called love Arty. I'll be here to help you", Holly promises

'_How?' _Artemis asks

"Just leave that to me. Do you want me to tell you about what has been going on? It might be better then the TV you are listening too", Holly asks

Artemis nods clutching her hand in his weak grip. Holly gently smiles and begins to tell him what she had been up too the last few months...

* * *

After several hours Holly had left Fowl Manor determined to make the Council see that Artemis needed her. But she wouldn't tell them about his condition. After all the Council might do something while Artemis was down.

She makes it the Haven in record time. But officers were waiting for her.

"What is going on?" Holly growls

"Captain Short you are to come with us to the Council immediately", an officer says grabbing her

Holly follows, not like she had much choice. She glares at the officers surrounding her. When she enters the building of the LEP. She sees Foaly and Trouble looking at her. Foaly looked guilty. She wondered why.

In the Council room Holly was put in front of all the members.

"What is going on?" Holly asks

"You went on an unauthorised visit to see a Mud Man that you have been forbidden to see", the Chairman says

"How did you...", Holly starts before looking at Foaly

Who wouldn't look her in the eye.

"Never mind. I think I know how...what who found out", Holly says glaring at Foaly

"Short you are on probation. If you so much step out of line once more o contact the Mud Man then you will be fired", a council member says

Holly knew what she had to do. She couldn't stay away from Artemis now. She pulled out her badge and looks at it. And looks up at the Council.

"You don't need to fire me. I quit. I am heading to the surface. I will now give up Artemis Fowl", Holly says throwing her badge down

There was silence. A shocked silence. Trouble and Foaly had their jaws dropped.

"If you leave you won't be able to come back. And you will be stripped of your magic", the Chairman says smugly

"Like I said. I won't give up Artemis", Holly says firmly

"Holly don't do this!" Foaly begs

"Be quiet Centaur. You betrayed me and Artemis", Holly snaps at him

He flinches at her words.

"Holly please", Trouble begs, "Fowl can look after himself. He is not worth it"

"He is worth it", Holly says simply, "Can I go and pack my stuff before I leave?"

"Fine. But officers will go with you. And a demon will remove your magic when you get to the shuttle", the Council decides

"Fine", Holly says

Trouble and some other officers escort her to her apartment. Trouble tries to talk to her but Holly ignores him. She packs all the stuff she wanted. All the trinkets and photos. Along with some clothes. She didn't have much. As she had been dedicated to her work and she had left a few things at Fowl Manor.

"We can go now", Holly says putting her bag over her shoulder

Holly was pulled to the Shuttle Port. A crowd had gathered. She saw Foaly, Mulch and the Council. No1 and Qwan were looking at her sadly.

"Please reconsider Holly", Foaly begs

"Never. I won't forgive you. Artemis is a friend", Holly replies

"Holly you don't really want to live on the surface do you?" Mulch asks

"I do", Holly replies

"Holly please I love you", Trouble begs putting a hand on her shoulder

Holly shrugs him off and glares at him.

"Just know Artemis and I won't be around to help you anymore. We won't even let you into the Manor. I wish you luck", Holly says to the crowd

The fairies standing around begin to whisper nervously.

"Seal her magic. Demons", The Chairman says to No1 and Qwan

"We are sorry Holly", No1 says

"Well I'm not", Holly replies

Qwan and No1 chant and Holly feels herself changing. She feels her magic being locked away. She panted when it was done. But she realised she was taller.

"What did you two do?!" The Chairman asks

"What?" Holly asks confused

"She needs to fit in. So she doesn't expose us. We have changed her features to human", Qwan tells everyone

"Get her to the surface"

Holly was ushered into the Shuttle. The trip to the surface went by in silence. She really wasn't going to shed tears at leaving Haven. Artemis needed her. He had down so much for her and now she could be with the one she loved.

She found she was at peace with this. She realised she expected this all along. And she was happy now to spend all her time with her Arty now.

* * *

She made good time to Fowl Manor and knocked on the door nervously. Butler opens after it after some minutes.  
"Holly?" Butler asks

"Yes it is me. I was exiled by the people and turned human. How has Arty been since I left?" Holly asks

"I am so sorry Holly. Artemis really been worried about you. He needs you more then words can say", Butler tells her

"I will see him now then", Holly decides

"I will take your bags", Butler says helping her with her luggage, "Is this all you have?"

"It is deeper inside the bags. The Centaurs invention", Holly explains

"That's it then. Where do you want it?" Butler asks

"Wherever you think is best", Holly says smiling

Holly moves up the stairs to Artemis's room. She opens the door to find him asleep. She smiles softly and takes a seat besides him. Ready to wait till he woke up.

It takes two hours before he stirs.  
"It is me Arty", Holly says as she feels Artemis stiffen

'_How did it go?' _Artemis signs

"I will be staying here", Holly replies

'_Something happened. You can tell me?' _Artemis signs

Holly sighs and tells him everything she sees guilt in Artemis's sightless eyes.

"It is not your fault Arty", Holly says firmly

'_But..", he starts signing_

"You didn't ask for this. The Council are a bunch of bastards and so are Trouble and the Centaur", Holly replies, "So…NO. Blaming. Yourself. Got it?"

'_I do…Do you want to live with me? I understand if you don't I am disabled even my own parents won't', _Artemis signs nervously

"I'll ALWAYS be by your side Arty. Always I love you", Holly says kissing his lips

Artemis opens his mouth and starts trying to talk.

"H…Ho…Holl…Holly…I…lo…love…y…you", Artemis manages to get out

Holly looks shocked he spoke her name first. Artemis looks shocked he managed to talk.  
"I love you too Arty! And I knew you could do it!" Holly exclaims and hugs and kisses him

This was her life now. To hell with the People. All she needed was Artemis who had been a better friend to her for years and saved her life more times then she could count.

Not she had the chance to be with the man she loved and help him. She was determined the People would not get into their lives again.

But even she knew somethings you couldn't stop happening…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


End file.
